Simon Leroy
Name: Simon Leroy Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Swim team, graphic design, Harry Potter, reading, music, baking Appearance: Simon has a head of curly dark brown hair that reaches below his ears. He has tried to keep it tamed, with no success, and so it often hangs over his face. He has matching large brown hooded eyes, with pale freckled skin. He overall has a childish face, with small, thin lips and a small button nose. Simon has a bit of a round face, with a slightly prominent chin. His cheeks are plump and rounded. As far as dress goes, he dresses normally in button up shirts with tank tops underneath, and jeans. He wears brown dress shoes, and plain white socks. However, on occasion he dresses formally if the event requires him to. On the day of the abduction he was wearing a dark red button up shirt with a dark blue wifebeater hidden underneath it due to the shirt being buttoned up all the way, and tan jeans. He had thought to bring a hat, and so brought a fedora with him. Simon is currently 5'6 tall, and weighs 136 pounds. Due to his interest in swimming, he has a fair amount of lean muscle on him. Biography: Simon Leroy was born in Alderbrook, as an only child. His father was a computer repairman, while his mother worked as a nurse in a local hospital. For the most part, he has lived a normal life with his family. Very often they would try to educate him and made sure he read a lot so he learned a bit more. They in particular wanted him to grow up to become intelligent, and taught him everything they knew. And so, they overall educated him from a very young age. In addition, despite his overall attitude he still goes for them for help even now. At the Leroy household the radio was always on, leading to an interest in retro music, mostly those associated with the 80s or earlier. Simon has tried to keep track of which artists have made what songs, and often quotes them in his conversations. Rolling Stones and Queen in particular were favorites of his. From a young age, he was into reading. Like many children, he got into the Harry Potter craze when it was at its peak. Simon was the kind of kid who would play around as a wizard when he was younger. This activity, of course, ended as he got older, but to this day he is still a fan of the Harry Potter series, to the point of angrily defending the series if anyone criticizes it in any matter. If asked, he says the Hogwarts house he most identifies with is Ravenclaw, and his favorite character is Lupin. However, due to his parents' influence he happens to be into other series, and often reads non-fiction books with facts and information. Because of this, he tends to be somewhat knowledgeable about miscellaneous things. However, because of the fact that he tends to know random bits of information, he tends to be somewhat arrogant and pedantic with his classmates, a trait that was visible even from a young age. Simon, for example, would correct other students on how to do tasks, even if the advice was not necessary or even welcome. Overall, this often channels itself into thinking that he's always in the right about whatever the topic is, even if he doesn't know much about it. In addition, Simon tries to prop himself to look as smart as possible, such as listing random facts unprovoked and using unnecessary big words. This, for this reason, makes him come off as obnoxious to most of his classmates, who he has gotten into arguments with over schoolwork and similar matters. While he does tries to be pleasant to most of his classmates, and while he does have friends, he quickly gets angry if they don't agree with him on things he's sure he's right about. In school, he tends to get fairly decent grades, due to rigorously studying once again due to his parents' influence. Around 8th grade, Simon got into graphics and website design. It started with him just innocently fooling around with Photoshop and website coding with the help of his father, but as he got older it developed into a serious interest. Overall, he was fascinated by making websites and designing them as a hobby. Naturally, he's made a few webpages in his spare time, and has made small, simple graphics using the computer. In this regard, he's a bit of a “show-off”, and likes showing off his skills. When he got into high school, he joined the swim team on a whim. To this day he is still on it, both due to having a genuine interest in it and often tries to encourage his team mates to win, even though Alderbrook has rarely, if ever, won a competition. He gets frustrated whenever there is a loss and consistantly blames it on his team mates, however, despite this he hopes that one day Alderbrook will win a competition, and often trains himself to the point of exhaustion. Simon shows respect for his team mates who do in fact try to keep themselves trained for this reason. Lately, Simon has been getting into baking. It started when he found a cookbook at a garage sale, and bought it because it interested him. It soon resulted in him trying out the recipes. However, he's not particularly good at it, and very often he messes up the recipe for a variety of reasons. Of course, this means that very often he needs help with the thing he's making. As of this time in writing, Simon currently works at the local cinema, which he despises. Even though it's a small movie theater, he still often has to deal with popcorn thrown all over the floor, or arguments with customers about movie ticket prices. In fact, he had only picked the job due to it being the only one he could find at the time. Of course, he wishes that he could work elsewhere. As of right now, he's making plans to get a job in graphics design and web engineering when he's older, and plans to move out to finish his education once he gets out of high school. Advantages: He is fairly knowledgeable about a wide variety of subjects due to his reading. He is also in shape thanks to being on the swim team. Disadvantages: Simon has a bit of a tendency to think he's smarter than he actually is, and tends to have an arrogant attitude as a result. In addition, because of this tendency he has gotten into a fair amount of arguments with classmates, making him disliked among his peers. Designated Number: Male Student #20 ---- Designated Weapon: Winchester Rifle Conclusion: All the education in the world ain't gonna do nothin' for you if you can't fire a gun to save yerself. It'll all come down t' if you've got it in you, and I can't say nothin' 'bout that right now. Least you've got the right stuff if you can bring yerself t' use it. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Simon Mattheson Collected Weapons: 'Winchester Rifle (designated) '''Allies: 'Sycanus Appletin 'Enemies: 'Sycanus Appletin '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *According to his handler, Simon was vaguely inspired by a member of a forum she used to go to that got on her nerves. In a way, this was her vengeance. *As early as his first appearance KamiKaze has taken to referring to him as "Asshole" OOCly at times. This, believe it or not, has little to do with the above and more to do with his actual IC behavior. That, and admittedly she was in a Rocky Horror Picture Show mood when the game began. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order *The Loner's Walk *Roaring Rapids of Hell Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Simon was nice, for a second death. He was a jerk in a way that it came across as a genuinely arrogant person, not as a caricature or something. Simon tried to be manipulative, but his target Synacus served as an obstacle as well, with her teddy bear. Simon and Synacus were good foils to each other, and I think the pairing worked well in establishing Simon early on. It's too bad he died so early, since he would've been an interesting villain for the future. Still, his death was good in that it was ironic; his arrogant nature got him killed. -Espional Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters